Happiness
by Amber-Tunney
Summary: A collection of short drabbles of Cristina and Jackson as a family. Written for the lovely tinnie75.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is written for my dear friend Martina. Maybe now she'll stop being in her post tragic fanfic state and will feel a lot better. I love you Martina!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters nor am I making a profit. This is just for funsies.

**XXX**

Cristina sighed as the screams of the newborn filled the room. The petite asian rubbed her eyes and looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet. _2:04 am_. She pulled back the covers of the bed and moved to get out of the bed. A hand slipped around her wrist and gently pulled her back towards the mattress. "Lay back down. I'll get her." Cristina smiled at her husband as the weight shifted off of the bed. She was grateful that he was one of those men that would happily get up in the middle of the night and tend to their daughter. Cristina leant over the bedside cabinet and turned on the light. She looked up to find Jackson swaying back and forth cradling Emelie. He looked incredibly attractive with a baby tucked into his chest. Even though Emelie was only 4 days old, Cristina felt as though she wasn't as bad of a mother as she thought she would be. She had already learnt her daughter's cries, and the one she was currently screaming was the one which meant she was hungry.

Cristina smiled at Jackson's attempts to calm the girl. "She's hungry and won't go back to sleep. She needs to be fed. Bring her here." Cristina pulled a pillow behind her, making herself comfortable as Jackson placed the squirming newborn into her arms.  
"Do you need another pillow?" Jackson asked, watching Emelie intently. Cristina nodded, and he grabbed one from his side of the bed, sliding it under Cristina's arm. Jackson watched his wife intently as she gingerly started nursing the little girl. He was incredibly happy that Cristina had agreed to go through with the pregnancy. They had such a beautiful daughter, the spitting image of Cristina with his eyes and slightly tanned skin. Cristina's voice brought him out of his daze.

"Sorry what?"

Cristina smiled. "I said what are you thinking?"

Jackson looked down at his daughter attached to her mother's breast, making cute little noises as she fed. "I was thinking about how happy I am. How happy that we have her. I never thought I would want a baby. But this, this is perfect." He looked into Cristina's eyes. Hoping she could read the sincerity there; which she always could. "Thank you for having her. I love you so much." Jackson leant in and brushed his lips over Cristina's; caressing her cheek with his thumb.

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to their daughter before Cristina pressed another kiss to his lips. "I love you too. And I'm glad that you're happy because although I'm still scared, I'm happy too." She pulled back and looked down at their daughter. Something she would never tire of doing. She was beautiful. "So I'm thanking you for convincing me to keep her. I think it's the best decision I have made." Jackson's fingers entwined with hers, it was moments like these that she wished lasted forever.

"If you're so happy and think it's the best decision you have ever made, would you consider having another one?" Jackson was met with a death glare and then a pout as Cristina studied him.

"Just wait till she's older, and then we'll see."

Jackson leant forward again and pressed his lips to hers again. "So that is a yes. I know you too well Cristina Yang. And I love you so very much."

**XXX**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! I should hopefully be back with more soon


	2. Chapter 2

The News.

Cristina stared down at the three tests in her hand. All reading the same thing. _Positive, positive_ and _positive_. She was pregnant. Cristina bit her lower lip slightly as she wrapped each individual test in tissue, wondering what she would do with each one. Would she show him them all, or just one? Would he be happy about it? She left the bathroom and placed them on top of the beside cabinet before lying down on the bed. They had been dating for a year and half and it had been pure bliss. 8 months later and he had proposed to her. At first she was apprehensive, then she came round to it as she knew he loved her. She could see it in his eyes. That and both her and Jackson wanted similar things in life. To be successful surgeons who could balance both home and work life. Now she was happy, happy with the man that knew exactly how to treat her and exactly what she wanted. After a month of marriage, Jackson had brought up his views on children. He didn't want them, but if it happened he would be okay with it. He would be happy if it happened and he would love the child. Cristina was indifferent about his decision. Cristina was sure she wasn't the most maternal person and that the child would hate her, so she never brought up the topic again. Now that they were married and they were both attendings, she didn't know how to feel now she was pregnant. She didn't feel happy or sad, she just felt anxious. Anxious on telling him, and how Jackson would take the news of impending fatherhood.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So I've kinda done this the wrong way round. But I really couldn't care less. These will just be tiny little drabbles of fluff as I find my self inspired to write. So I hope they're satisfactory. Oh, and lets just say that Cristina had been thinking about her pregnancy all day.

**XXX**

Cristina opened her eyes when she heard Jackson enter their bedroom. The light was on, but he hadn't noticed she was awake. Cristina hadn't told him she was pregnant, mainly because she didn't know how to break the news. She wouldn't do anything special, she wasn't that kind of person, but she couldn't just tell him during work.  
She felt the bed dip behind her as Jackson got into bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly drawing her body closer to his. Cristina let out an appreciative sigh at the heat his body was giving off, alerting him to her being awake. He placed a kiss behind Cristina's ear and a few along her jaw. "Hey. Go back to sleep. It's your night off."  
She could feel his hot breathe against the back of her neck, she felt almost comforted by it. But him not knowing about the baby made her feel a little off. Cristina turned her head smiling at him. Jackson leant over her, turning out the light and placing another kiss behind her ear. The pair laid in silence for a moment. Cristina sighed, the feeling of not telling him becoming a heavier weight on her shoulders. She swallowed thickly, "I'm pregnant." Cristina felt Jackson stiffen behind her before leaning over her and switching the light back on. He placed a hand on her bare shoulder and she turned in his arms to face him.  
"What?"  
"I said I'm pregnant." Her eyes searched his waiting for his reaction. She was waiting for him to yell, that was surely going to be his reaction. Cristina moved away from his body and sighed, "I'm pregnant." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she buried her face into his chest.  
"Cristina? Sweetheart, don't cry. Please." Jackson pulled her into his chest; rubbing his hand up and down her back, resting his chin atop her head. "It will be okay. We will be okay." He let her cry for a moment, holding his wife close, allowing her time to calm down, allowing him to answer all the questions that started popping up in his mind. Once she had stopped crying, he tucked her hair behind her ears. "This will be okay. I know you never wanted children and we only spoke about it once, but maybe this isn't a bad thing. Maybe, just maybe this is the right time."

Cristina pulled back and looked up at him. "It isn't the right time. There will be no 'right time'. I won't be a good mother. I can't. I can't live with a child hating me because I would spend my time in surgery. I'm a surgeon; not a mother."  
Jackson cupped her face and wiped away the stray tears with his thumb. "Cristina... Don't think like that. This baby would love you. And yes, you will be in surgery a lot, but it's not like you're in surgery to make sure your career is stable. You're an attending now. You have a Harper Avery award and you're the best. This baby wouldn't hate it's own mother." He stopped speaking for a moment, looking at her with love. "I don't know why it would hate you. You're more maternal than you think, but whatever you decide; I will stand by you."  
Cristina brought her hand to her forehead, slightly rubbing her temples. "I know that. I know that I'm the best, I always have been and I always will be but I don't want our child to end up like me. Emotionally stunted and I don't- I don't even know what I want. I just need to think. I need to think about what I'm going to do, if I'll go through with this pregnancy or not. I need to be sure. I need to know what I want."  
Jackson looked down at his wife, placing a kiss onto her forehead." Think about it okay. Weigh up your pro's and con's, like you did before you agreed to marry me." Jackson smiled at the memory. "Just remember what I told you. We can do this and we will be able to do this," he said pulling Cristina closer to him.  
As she was pulled closer, Cristina inhaled his scent as his lips softly touched her forehead. "I will think about it okay? Just know that I will think about it." Cristina pulled back and smiled slightly before turning back over to her other side. "Let's go to sleep. I just need to sleep." She reached out for the light. "Just know that I love you and I promise to think about it."  
He pulled Cristina back into his chest. "Good, and I love you too and I'm sure our baby would. Just go to sleep thinking about holding our baby.."  
"Shut up Jackson."  
"Shutting up. Goodnight."  
"Yeah. Goodnight."  
Jackson's grip tightened around her middle. Cristina let out a long breath, closing her eyes. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

**XXX**

**A/N: **Et voila. Another chap. Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well I'm back. Here is another installment to my little drabbles. I hope you like reading them!

**XXX**

Cristina sat slumped against the wall of the bathroom. Jackson had been called to work early, resulting in her waking up to an empty bed. Her head was resting upon her arm which in turn was on top of the toilet seat. For the past hour or so, she had been sitting by the toilet, unable to move due to the cramps in her stomach from emptying the contents of her stomach. Cristina let out a small whimper as she wretched into the toilet again She didn't understand how she could continue being sick when there was nothing left to throw up.  
She let out a long breath and moved her back against the wall, she felt as though she wanted to cry. The emotions were building up on her and on top of that she hadn't slept well for the past two nights. She stood up flushing the toilet, and splashing water over her pale sickly face. She grabbed her toothbrush off of the side, quickly brushing her teeth, removing the vile taste from her mouth. There was nothing she could do to stop herself from being sick.  
To her it seemed as though her child already hated her; putting her through misery in the first few weeks. She had never seen someone with such bad morning sickness. The opening of one of the doors in the apartment pulled her out of her thoughts. Cristina placed the toothbrush back where it belonged and angrily wiped at the tear that rolled down her cheek. She turned out the light and rushed back towards the bed; tucking herself in and rolling onto her side. A moment later the bed dipped behind her and arms wrapped around her waist, avoiding her stomach. She still hadn't made her decision about whether or not she would be keeping the baby. They hadn't even discussed it.

"Hey." A soft kiss was placed behind her ear, his breathe tickling her skin.

"Hello," a small smile crept across her lips, he was always incredibly loving towards her. No matter what.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you this morning, it was an emergency." He brushed her hair away from her neck, leaning over her to look at her face.

"Cristina, you look incredibly pale. Are you okay?"  
She swallowed and pulled the sheets up towards her chin. She hadn't mentioned anything about the past two days. "I'm just fine. You don't need to worry okay."  
Jackson narrowed his eyes at Cristina, she had always been stubborn and now was no exception. "If you insist, but you know I will help you out if I can." He gently pulled on her shoulder, moving her so she was on her back.

"Yes, I know you would, now go and get a shower and get out of those clothes. I want you back here in bed."  
Jackson smiled at her. "Of course. I'll be back in a moment." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead before getting up and moving towards the bathroom.  
Cristina watched in disappear into the adjoining room, blinking as the tears threatened to spill. Damn the pregnancy hormones for making her look weak.


End file.
